1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) driving apparatus, a method for driving a LED, and a display apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a LED driving apparatus providing backlight to a display which cannot emit light by itself, a method for driving a LED, and a display apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A LED has been widely used in various fields thanks to its excellent performance and longevity, and it is provided even as backlight of a display apparatus.
Meanwhile, there are various types of driving circuits to control driving of a LED to utilize it as backlight of a display apparatus. Some of the LED driving circuits which have been used widely include a boost type and a buck type.
In the case of a boost type, as a switching transistor is connected to ground, its operation is relatively easy. In addition, a transistor connected to ground may be further added and thus, high-resolution dimming can be simply realized. However, a boost type requires a considerable amount of input electric current, increasing overall system costs.
Meanwhile, in the case of a buck type, the costs involving a LED driving circuit may be reduced by applying a peak current control method without feedback if high-resolution dimming is not required. However, such method may have problems in that the average value of output current may be fluctuated to a great extent in accordance with changes of load or conditions of input and output.
Therefore, a method for realizing a LED driving circuit which may reduce the costs involving a LED driving circuit without significant changes in the average value of output current with respect to changes of load or conditions of input and output are required.